Rust Bucket
The Rust Bucket is Max Tennyson's RV. It is kitted with a lot of Plumbers' gear, which includes a lasers and jets. Despite having post-space age weapons and capabilities, the Rust Bucket has a faulty toilet and a broken air conditioner. It was destroyed sometime before the events of the flashbacks in Omniverse and replaced by the Rust Bucket 2. History Main Timeline Original Series In The Visitor, the Rust Bucket gets blown into pieces, and was able to be reassembled in less than one full day. In Ben 4 Good Buddy, it is shown that various clicks and button pushing can create a type of effect to the Rust Bucket, such as firing ice cubes or making the hydraulics turn on. Future In Ben 10,000, the Rust Bucket is upgraded with new advanced hi-technology. The inside also looks quite bright. The RV can also fly. A door in the Rust Bucket also leads to a chamber which contains the Null Void Projector which had to be moved due to Dr. Animo's actions. Alternate Timelines Ben 10: Race Against Time The first time the Rust Bucket appeared in the movie was after Heatblast "destroyed" Eon and the theme song came on. The Rust Bucket was blown to pieces by Eon later in the movie. Technology *'Turbo engine' (later upgraded by Cooper Daniels) *'Plumber map' *'Bungee Cable': A high-tensile strength cable with a spike at the end to grab onto things. *'Dream Entering Machine': Allows the users to enter another person's dream. It was displayed in Perfect Day. *'Electrical Discharges': The wheels of the Rust Bucket can expel electrical currents. *'Fire Launchers': The exhaust pipes of the Rust Bucket can expel a superheated cloud of flames. *'Gyro Blades': Changes the paneling along the sides of the RV to project a powerful laser beam. *'Laser Turrets': The rear of the Rust Bucket can extend turrets which produce laser beams. *'Plasma Cannon': A narrow, metal pole that extends from the side of the Rust Bucket. It produces powerful discharges of plasma. *'Seat Ejector': Either one of the front seats can be ejected. They have parachutes equipped to them to slow descent. *'Thrusters': Powerful thrusters, which extend from the rear and sides of the RV. *'Intergalactic Monitoring System' *'Rammer': The RV extends the front and then extends to the side. It glows with energy and can ram with great force. *'Rocket': A rocket launcher positioned on top of the Rust Bucket. *'Spike Releases': Tiny spiked balls fall from behind the RV to pop a pursuers tires. *'Auto Pilot': A system that drives the Rust Bucket automatically. This was later upgraded by Cooper Daniels. Rooms Bathroom The Rust Bucket's toilet is known for needing three people to flush it. Bedroom When Gwen and Ben were on their road trips, Ben slept on the upper bed while Gwen slept on the lower bed. Ben once fell from his bed. The same happens with Gwen sometimes. The bedroom is found at the end of the Rust Bucket. Kitchen The Kitchen is found opposite to the Rust Bucket's Entry. Max cooks food mostly which Ben and Gwen don't like. Appearances Ben 10 *All episodes Movies *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (alternate timeline) *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' Video Games *''Ben 10: Protector of Earth'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Its license plate number is "S81Z1M". *Its design is heavily based on a 1978 GMC Royale Motorhome. *Max Tennyson refers to the Rust Bucket as "family." *The Rust Bucket is similar to Captain Lone Starr's space Winnebago from the Star Wars parody film Spaceballs. *The Plumbers built four Rust Buckets - one was destroyed, two are in storage at Mt. Rushmore. *The Rust Bucket was designed by the Plumbers to run on gas as part of its disguise.Pop-up trivia from the enhanced version of Don't Drink the WaterFile:Rust Bucket Gas.PNG *Cooper rewired the autopilot so that it could handle roads other than straight paths.Pop-up trivia from the enhanced version of Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1File:Rust Bucket Autopilot.PNG References Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:Rebuilt Category:Weapons Category:Plumber Tech